


Dark Wine

by wynnebat



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control Sabotage, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, PWP, Possessive Behavior, induced heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "You should have a sip, too."





	Dark Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



“You should have a sip, too,” Ginko says, admiring the young omega standing in front of him.

Ginko is many things: a man, part god, part mushi, a wanderer, but never has anyone awakened the alpha inside of him as much as Shinra had with only the barest trace of his scent. Ginko had followed it from the edge of the forest, catching the scent only with his senses more advanced than any human alpha. He’d followed the scent for days and traced it to a lonely house deep inside the forest. When the young omega he’d met asked if he was a mushishi, Ginko had agreed, curious about what the omega could want with a mushishi. He’d found Shinra’s talent fascinating and the omega himself a kind, warm person. Ginko would’ve never been able to seclude himself away like this had he been born with Shinra’s talent.

And so Ginko helps him, drawing on Shinra’s powers and Renzu’s determination to bring her fully into the world as a mushi. Ginko doesn’t do it out of the goodness of his heart; he wants Shinra’s good opinion. And yet when Shinra already has the cup in his hands, Ginko can’t help himself. He’s not a patient man and Shinra calls up his instincts like no one else.

“You know, to celebrate,” Ginko adds.

Shinra nods, too curious about the light wine to resist. He’s such a trusting thing, but then all the way out here, there’s no reason develop a distrust of people.

“Wait,” Renzu exclaims from beside them, but the wine cup has already tilted into Shinra’s mouth.

Ginko casts a look at her and with a wave of his hand, she’s gone, dispersing into little white lights. She’ll return within days, but until then Ginko doesn’t want to deal with interfering grandmothers. Shinra is lost in the memories the light wine calls up, recalling Renzu’s mushi banquet so many decades ago. Ginko doesn’t break him out of the memory, letting Shinra come out of it on his own.

“Where’s Renzu?” Shinra asks, looking around.

“She left to visit the graveyard,” Ginko tells him.

Shinra casts a look toward the house. “Oh. I just wanted to tell her I understood. My poor grandmother…”

“She’ll know,” Ginko promises. His future mate is such a caring soul. It bodes well for the children they’ll have together. Discreetly, he sniffs the air and finds Shinra’s scent has started changing, becoming even lovelier. It is a little-known fact that unbonded omegas who drink light wine in the presence of an unbonded alpha will enter heat, but Ginko has been around long enough to have heard the occasional story. He’s never bothered to induce an omega’s heat before—Ginko has been a man, but he’s rarely bothered to be an alpha—but today is a day for firsts.

“I feel strange,” Shinra murmurs, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. His eyes widen as Ginko takes a step closer, likely having taken in Ginko’s alpha scent. “I think I’m entering heat.”

“Is it early?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be for another two weeks,” Shinra quickly says. “I didn’t mean— Ginko, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Do you take birth control?” Ginko asks, taking the wine cup from Shinra’s loose grip. The liquid inside is precious; he won’t waste it by letting the cup fall.

Shinra nods once, twice, his eyes starting to look glassy. “Ever since my first heat. It keeps it from lasting too long.”

 _Well, we can’t have that._ “Drink a little more,” Ginko tells him, bringing the wine cup to Shinra’s lips again. “It’ll help.”

Shinra’s lips fall open with the order from an alpha and Ginko runs a hand along the omega’s side in appreciation as he tips the cup. The light wine flows through Shinra, speeding up the onset of his heat and clearing his body of whatever Shinra used to tame his body. Ginko wants everything the omega can give him, not a shortened, infertile heat. This close, Shinra’s scent is even more alluring. So too is the fact that there is no scent but Ginko’s having come in contact with Shinra’s. It settles something inside him, the fact that the omega is untouched by another’s scent. Untouched, unclaimed, thoroughly delectable.

When more wine begins to spill from Shinra’s mouth than is swallowed, Ginko lifts the cup from his lips. With a considering look, he pours the light wine onto the ground, watching as delicate flowers grow around them. Shinra leans into him, sweet and responsive as he nuzzles against Ginko’s neck.

“Ginko,” he murmurs, and his voice is changed with desire. “I need—”

“What do you need?” Shinra’s skin is warm under his fingers as Ginko slides his hand under the omega’s loose clothes. He finds no underclothes, as though Shinra had prepared just for this moment. But Shinra’s gasp is so innocent, confused, that Ginko knows he hadn’t. Again Ginko asks, “What do you need, Shinra?”

“Please touch me,” Shinra says, trying to press even closer.

“Here?” Ginko asks, touching the skin just above Shinra’s cock.

Shinra shakes his head desperately.

“Or here?” Ginko strokes him lightly, too light to bring any relief. Shinra bucks against him, his omegan cock straining against Ginko’s touch. But Ginko knows this isn’t what omegas ache for in the midst of their heats; what Shinra wants is just a little further back.

“Ginko,” Shinra pleads. “I don’t know— Please.”

With his other hand, Ginko tips Shinra’s chin up in order to properly kiss him. Shinra opens up so sweetly for him, so Ginko stops teasing him and finally presses his fingers against Shinra’s wet little hole. Shinra moans into the kiss as Ginko traces his opening, fingers becoming coated with omegan slick. He presses his fingers inside, Shinra’s hole giving in easily as deep in heat as the omega is. It’s wet, hot, lovely, and Ginko can’t stand to not be inside him any longer. He breaks the kiss, smiling for a moment at the way Shinra blinks dazedly at him and catches his breath, and strips his omega and himself. It’s not seemly to do this outside, especially for his omega’s first mating, but Ginko doesn’t have any patience to spare. He wants Shinra like he’s wanted no other, and by the way Shinra can’t keep his eyes off him, his omega agrees.

Ginko helps him to the ground, kissing him and quieting the occasional nervous sound Shinra makes.

“I’ve never done this,” Shinra says, his heart beating like a rabbit’s underneath his skin.

“It’s easy,” Ginko promises. “You just need to open up for me.”

Biting his lip, Shinra spreads his legs open for him. There’s so much pretty skin before him to nip at and kiss, but Ginko will taste him properly later. Right now, all he wants is this. He guides his cock against Shinra’s opening, coating it in the omega’s slick before he begins to push inside. Shinra rocks into him, wrapping his legs around Ginko’s waist for leverage as he encourages Ginko to fill the ache inside him. Ginko isn’t in a rut himself, but he feels like he is with the way his body strains to give Shinra everything he needs. He thrusts inside his omega, pushing deeply on every thrust. He wants to mark Shinra from inside out, to make sure that no other alpha ever even catches his omega’s scent, let alone joins him in a heat.

His knot swells with his thoughts, locking the both of them together as Ginko’s seed begins to spill. He continues thrusting lightly, wanting his seed to get inside as deeply as possible. Below him, Shinra is flushed and straining, his omegan cock reddened with desire. Content with his own release, Ginko kisses Shinra lightly and strokes him to release, enjoying the way Shinra’s hole clenches in waves around his knot. It won’t be long until Ginko will be ready again, but for now he kisses his omega and smiles at the way one knotting has barely sated Shinra’s heat.

“You’ll be such a good mate for me,” Ginko tells him, running his hand along Shinra’s smooth skin until it rests on the omega’s belly. Ginko is a wanderer, but he’s long wanted a home to return to from his travels, and Shinra is perfect. The perfect mate, the perfect bearer of his children. Bright, sweet, lovely inside and out, and Ginko has no doubt Shinra will forgive him for his haste in claiming him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
